One Night Only:one shot
by HelloCandy
Summary: One night only will their bodies be intertwined like this... one night only will they say I love you with a new passion... one night only will their souls will be together forever.' SesshyKags Lemon!
1. One Night Only

_**I don't own the characters of Inuyasha; they belong to **__**Takahashi Rumiko**__**-**__**sama**__**. All credit goes to her for making such an awesome anime.**_

_'__One night only will they be intertwined like this... one night only will they say "I love you" with a new passion... one night only for the rest of their lives their souls will be together forever. __'__Sesshy__Kag__ LEMON!_

**One Night Only****: the one-shot**

He carried her over the threshold of their new hotel room, and sat her on the bed. He passionately kissed his new bride on the lips and soon he placed small open mouth kisses slowly down her neck sending shivers down her small form clad in a wedding dress. When he gilded his clawed hand down her side and back, she stopped him and walked away into the bathroom, seductively twisting her hips as she walked. He was surprised to say the least, for his love to just leave him in the bed alone with lust and want running through his veins. Just as he was about to go to her, she opened the door and snuck behind him placing a blindfold over his eyes, giving him a shock with her miko powers whenever he tried to take it off.

She kissed him passionately on the lips once more as she led him to the bed. As she did so, she removed his tuxedo, his undershirt and his pants. He was only clad in the boxers she got for him for Valentines that year, she still remember when he said that he would wear them only on special occasions, what was more special than their wedding night? She walked him far enough for him to sit on the bed, only to straddle him with her virginal body, giving him a painful erection. Never before had she done this to him, never before had she, or any other woman, been able to ignite his beast in such a way that would make the both of them so… enticed. Slowly she slid down his body taking his boxers with her and was shocked at how large he truly was. She herself being an inu-youkai knew of the possibilities of his member's size but never in her wildest dreams did she think of him being this huge.

He knew she might have been scared for when he entered her for the first time, but never during foreplay. Worry seeping through him he wanted to stop and just hold her and tell her that everything would be alright; no matter not painful that might be for him he wanted to see his mate happy, and if she wanted to stop so be it; besides he could always get a few buckets of ice and sit in cold water to force his member away… oh this might be a long night for him. Just as he was about to tell her she could stop, she licked his head and kissed it before she took him in her mouth fully. Neither of them knew that she had the guts to do something like this. _'Gods, if I die this night, I would die a happy man.'_ His thoughts were cut short by the smell of heat and arousal of his wife. _"Oh what a fine night to claim our bitch is it not," _his inner youkai chimed _"A fine night indeed__"__ he answered_

To her amazement she had been doing this for nearly five minutes and he still hadn't cum. Don't get her wrong she wanted to do this for him but her jaw was getting tired, so she decided to kick it up a notch. She glided her teeth down his member sending shivers down his spine and more heat to his loins; three minutes of that he came in her mouth.

This was what he needed to take her. As he took off the blindfold he viewed in awe the nude form of his wife. From the long beautiful ebony hair and sapphire eyes to her beautiful smile that he would love to wake up to every morning for the rest of his days. From the ample breasts and flat stomach to her wide hips that would finely support their pups. She was his bitch, his life, his whore, his _only_ lover, his slut, his tenshi, his little one, his woman, his mate, and his responsibility. Nothing ill will ever befall her as long as they live and he will make sure of that.

He picked her up and kissed her as he placed her on her back. Picking up from where he started earlier he glided his hand down her side making her shiver once more. As he came upon her thigh he let out a deep moan as he felt the heat of her core. "Open," was all her husband said and that was exactly what she needed to hear to give herself to him. He dipped his head between her thighs and kissed her core as if he was kissing her. This was such a pleasurable act to the point he had to hold her hips down in order to finish. He felt her walls tightening around his tough and liked and kissed and nipped harder for her to cum full force. When he came to her view he kissed her only to distract her as he slowly entered her.

Slowly he inched in until he came to her maiden head; he waited patiently for the signal to let him continue. With a deep breath she nodded to let him to start. Slowly he inched out until his head was at her entrance. With another nod from his wife he swiftly broke her barrier. It took about two minutes for her to adjust to his size and when that happened he slowly moved in and out of her, erecting a moan from her each time he had done so. Her walls were so tight he felt like he was in heaven.

Faster and faster they went when their eyes went crimson…

_One night only will they be intertwined like this…_

He soon flipped her over to the point that he was making lover to her from behind…

_One night only will they say "I love you" with a new passion…_

They proclaimed their love for each other over and over again…

_O__ne night only for the rest of their lives their souls will be together forever__…_

As their spent bodies lay on the cool bed the newlywed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho, gave each other one last kiss before going to bed…

Only to wake up and do it all over again.

**HI I'm back I hope you like this one sorry it's not much. Bye!!! **

**BTW: I'm not going to finish this which is why I put 'one-shot' in the title... or maybe I will you never know what the readers want. **

**-****Chio**** for Now-**


	2. Question

Hi I'm back my peoples! And do I have a question for you!

Do you want to have a sequel for this story? I mean it can give me something to work on until my b-day which is in a few days! Thursday, March 20 to be exact!  I'm so happy… the only problem is my mom talking about when I was a born and stuff. So if you want this story to continue please give me some ideas and I'll try to follow through!

Love,

DP

Chio for now!

**_A/N: This story's sequel is 'Kagome's Memories and Sesshomaru's Love' if you were wondering!!_**


End file.
